


Silver Lining

by WhispyCorpse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois Not Being a Jerk, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispyCorpse/pseuds/WhispyCorpse
Summary: What if Adrien Agreste never went to high school? What if Chat Noir ever came to be?Ladybug needs a fighting partner. But who gets the second miraculous?Well the troubled girl who has the biggest crush on Marinette of course.(This is the first fanfiction and story I have written in years. So I’m sorry if my writing is a little rusty, along with my English and grammar.)
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Queen Bee/Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for coming to read my fan fiction, it’s the first I’ve written in probably 4 to 5 years. I hope you enjoy and I’d love some feedback. Again, thank you all!

Marinette **hated** Chloé, well... hate’s a strong word. Chloé has made her life a living hell ever since they met in lycee at 13 years old, Chloé put the girl through hell on earth. Though little did Mari know why, she knew it was probably jealousy about something but what? It wasn’t really jealousy. 

A crush. The young dark haired girl got into her brain and wouldn’t leave. Chloé didn’t know how to handle it, and never having a crush before, and then suddenly getting one on the beautiful bakers daughter. Chloé did the only thing that she knew how to. Push her away and try to keep her away. After all, that’s what her mother did to her and her father. 

That’s what brings us to today. First day of their final year. The now 18 years olds have to plan for college. But, what better time for a villain to arrive. Hawkmoth. But, along came two hero’s as well, Ladybug and Queen Bee.

“Oh my god I’m going to be late!” Marinette screeched as she shoved her legs into her pants, brushing back her hair into a high ponytail. She ran to the bathroom, throwing on some eyeliner and mascara as quick as she possibly could. “Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit” she grumbled as she ran out of her room as quick as she could, grabbing her school bag and running as fast as she could to the school across from her house. But at the last second, she spotted something. Or more someone, a small old man struggling to cross the road and a bus about to hit him. Thankfully he was on the way, and with her having done some strength building in the past, she gracefully scoops him up and runs as fast as she can to help him cross.

“Thank you young lady. That wouldn’t have been a fun experience.” The old man chuckles. He stretches his hand out for a shake, sneakily tossing something into her bag by her side.

“No problem. I wouldn’t be able to stand myself if I didn’t do anything. If you’re injured in any way possible the owners of the bakery over there will help you out. Unfortunately I’m late to school and need to run. It was nice to meet you.” She says with a kind smile while shaking his hand.

“Sorry I’m late Mme Bouchier. There was an issue where someone almost got hit by a bus.” She explains quickly, practically out of breath. She goes to take her seat while Chloe rolls her eyes.

“Yeah right. I bet you just slept in Maritrash” Chloé snides. Though she thought that the girl was so selfless. It made her just so much easier to love. 

“I think you just need a heart Chlo, I’m glad it was me that saved him, poor man would have been hit if you were there instead.” Mari retorted sharply. Chloé hated to admit it, she loved Mari’s sharp tongue. When they were younger Chloé knew her words hurt Mari, she wasn’t sure they did anymore. And she was happy if they didn’t. Mari grew from a shy, clumsy, awkward girl to an amazing woman. She was always in a constant mental battle with herself. Maybe at the end of the year... hopefully.

Marinette sat beside her best friend of years, Alya. Chloé had to admit, if she wasn’t crushing hard on Mari, Alya would have been her second pick. They were definitely both beautiful.

They sat in tables of three, well everyone except Chloé. Chloé sat alone. Sabrina had moved to America and told Chloé that she didn’t like being a bully when she left. So, Chloé was alone, she only had her childhood friend Adrien, but he didn’t go to school. His asshole father never allowed him to do anything outside of his strict schedule and hang out with Chloé every now and again.

Alya and Nino sat together hands entangled like always. Mari was happy, she was the one that helped them get together. Mari had been friends with Nino since they were little. The first day was always the day of adjusting.

Mari went up to the front. She was class president as well as the head of student council, the leader of the GSA, the event manager of the school, an assistant librarian, she worked part time at her parent’s bakery, and she always helped random strangers. Chloé always admired her for everything she did, but hated that she didn’t have a little bit of selfish in her. Chloé knew that Mari never spent time on herself. She knew that all the time Mari did have for herself she’d spend it on designing and preparing herself for her future.

“Alright class, it’s the first day. We all know eachother, so the usuals aren’t needed. Today, instead, I had a bit of a buffet for us planned. With some convincing, I got the principal to get some catering for our ‘class event’ food will be from the new wonderful breakfast place in Paris, and the dessert will be from my parent’s bakery. Have fun!” She says to the whole class as food gets carted in.

The whole class cheered except Chloé who scoffed. “Daddy’s restaurant is so much better than this.” She chided. But she hated daddy’s restaurant. Don’t get her wrong, the meals were amazing, delicious, but it’s all she ever ate. So this was a breath of fresh air, and she loved the desserts Mari’s parents made. They were heaven on earth. She’d sneak as many as she could. 

Soon classes ended and Chloé was on her way to the Agreste mansion, to hang out with Adrien for their scheduled hang out. On her way she saw an old man struggling in an alleyway with the door to what she would guess is his house. So, she quickly ducks into the alleyway.

“Here, let me help you out.” She says, her voice going soft, her actual tone. Not the fake one she uses in class. He passes her the key and she slides it into the lock and opens his door for him. 

“Thank you so much. You and another young lady this morning have been so helpful to an old frail man like me.” He says with a smile and reaches up and gently squeezes her shoulder, sliding a small yellow box into her bag as well.

He knew he chose right. He can always tell.

“Adrien, you should have seen her. Fuck, she’s just...” she says and sighs. “Perfect.” She says dreamily, as they play some video games. She destroys his sorry ass at Mecha Strike 3. “I know you’re getting tired of me talking about her but she’s just grown more beautiful over break, she got a light tan, she’s been working out so she has muscle, she’s just finished growing and holy Adrien, she’s like an Amazonian warrior. She’s so tall now and just... it’s so hard to resist her.” She sighs again. Under Chloé’s popular girl exterior she hides behind, she’s a major nerd and wishes that Mari would make outfits for her and she could hold her hand and show this wonderful girl off to the world.

“You know I’m not good with romance Chlo, being ace and all, but really, you should show your true colours around her. You’re such a kind soul, I don’t know why you tried to emulate her. Knowing how you talk about her she’d accept your apology, sure maybe not right away but she’d warm up to you and who knows, seeing she likes girls too, maybe you two could date.” He says with a shrug, stealing some of Chloé’s popcorn. He puts down his controller and turns to his blonde best friend. “Chloé. This is your last year with her here unless you guys go to the same college. You’ll beat yourself up unless you get close to her.” He says with a kind smile. He always seemed to know what to tell her.

“Thanks you you little sunshine child, you always know what to say.” She smiles and gives him a hug. Then a sharp knock at his bedroom door. “Well, I guess this means time is up. Text me will you? I miss hanging out. You’re always so busy.” She says and hugs him once more before she leaves. 

She goes back to the hotel and closes her door. Sitting down on her bed and emptying the backpack, putting her little bag of secretly taken cookies and other pastries aside. When a box falls out. Confused the blonde opens it. “Wow” she gasps at the beautiful bee hair clip. She pulls it out of the box and jumps back in shock as a small yellow thing flies out of the box.

“Hello Queen Bee, I’m your kwami Pollen. I will also go by the nickname buzz, whatever you’re more comfortable with.” The small bee says. Chloé just stares in shock and then with a massive grin. 

“You’re telling me I’m a super hero?!” And then putting the item in her long straight hair. “I get to escape this life?! Help people and not be judged about who I am?!” The giddy young adult almost screeches.

“Partially. A villain is set on the loose. You and your partner will be the ones to save Paris from his dangers. You have many powers but be careful of venom, you will stun your opponent into being unable to move. It should help your partner cure whatever issues arise.” Pollen says. “After you use it in battle I only will have 5 minutes left until I need to recharge. I just need candy and then we will be ready for battle again.”

“I can’t believe it. I’m going to be a super hero. Thank you so much.” She almost cries, now sitting on her bed, holding the box close to her heart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mari goes up to her loft room and opens her bag to write down notes for what next meetings will be like in her clubs when instead of a notebook she grabs a box.

Inside two plain stud earrings. She pulls them out of the box, will these match any of her planned outfits? Potentially a new one she is making. As she’s holding them up a quick stream of red catches her eye. 

“Hi! I’m Tiki!”

And she was sure all of Paris could hear her scream.

“What the fuck are you.” She gasps, fallen back on whatever was behind her. Her chaise? She looked back, yep, her chaise.

The thumping of her heart in her chest rung in her ears. Her vision darkened around the edges and it took her a moment to regain her breath and try to tell her parents it was a video game that scared her and not this bug mouse thing that sat right in front of her.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry. I’m Tiki, your Kwami, god of creation. I grant powers to the miraculous in your hands. The ladybug hero.” She holds out her little hand to Marinette.

“I’m Marinette, you can call me Mari. Um... hero?” She coughs, hand coming up to her head. Is she hallucinating? Dreaming? She pinches herself, not dreaming.

“Yes, master felt a villain’s presence here in Paris. He called upon two of us to hero’s and you are my chosen. You have an incredible power and such a kind soul. You will naturally know my powers when you call upon me for use. When you use your lucky charm ability I will only have 5 minutes before I need to recharge though. I recharge by eating cookies and I see you have a ready supply.” Tiki giggles and sits on her holder’s desk, letting her adjust 

“Okay, so, um... how do I call upon you?” Mari says once she’s been able to wrap her head around the whole situation, which; well, hasn’t been the easiest thing to do.

“Tiki, spots on... speaking of...” she says, when an outburst of screaming comes in from the background. “You should probably say that now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette landed a little unsteadily at the scene, now adorned in her red and black spotted skin tight suit. While she didn’t know her powers quite yet, she did have a determination in her eyes. Beside her landing a smaller woman in a bee themed costume similar to her own.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Queen Bee, holder of the bee miraculous, you must be the other holder my Kwami told me about.” The woman who claims to be Queen Bee says, keeping her eyes on the towering enemy, set in a fighting stance like she was born ready for this battle.

“Nice to meet you Bee, I hope you don’t mind me calling you that. I’m Ladybug, holder of the ladybug miraculous. You seem buzzing to go.” Ladybug says with a proud grin. A small giggle can be heard from the holder of the bee. “Alright Bee, let’s bug out and sting this baddy.” Ladybug says and launches her way toward the akuma now calling itself the keeper.

“Ah! Holder of the Bee and Ladybug, you’re here. Give me your miraculous’ and I will be on my way.” The villain booms. His hands were like cages, with a small key hanging from his belt. Ladybug’s eyes couldn’t get away from it, there must be something about it. Maybe that’s where the villain is controlling him from.

“Not happening keeper, good luck caging these bugs!” Ladybug calls out, noticing Queen Bee trying to sneak up behind him. It’s the first battle all three of them were having so of course it’ll be a bit of a rookie battle.

The keeper thrusts forwards, aiming his cage like hands at ladybug who lets out a yelp and scurries out of the way just in time. “Lucky Charm!” She yells out, seeing a copycat key appear in her hands as keeper turns towards Queen Bee. Ladybug quickly races by his side and then up to Bee. “Well looks like this guys going to be easier to beat than I thought Bee.” Ladybug says with a wink, just waiting for Bee to catch on.

It takes her a quick moment but Queen Bee soon understands what her lady was saying. But when Queen Bee finally understands she playfully leans on Ladybug. “Oh thank goodness. I was starting to get worried we’d have to break a sweat.” She remarks and sees keeper furious, oblivious that he still has his key. And as soon as he’s about to reach out Queen Bee lunges forward. “Venom!” She shouts as he gracefully touches the giant man. 

“Nice one Bee. I like it, you catch on quick.” Ladybug says with a smile as she grabs the key and snaps it. A black butterfly flies out and she shoots her yo-yo at it. “Miraculous ladybug!” She calls out and everything the man seemed to have broken went back to its usual. In the place of the keeper stood a police officer who had clearly just had a bad day. 

Both young women walk up to him and help him until an ambulance arrives and wraps him in a blanket. “Keep positive, I’m sure one of the best warden’s the prison has, stress can do more worse than good, you should take some time off for yourself.” Ladybug says and the two jump off.

Once the two land on a roof a decent distance away and they both start to hear their miraculous’s start to beep they give each other a hug. “Wow, that was amazing. You were wonderful out there ladybug.” Bee says with a big smile.

“Don’t forget about yourself Bee! You were Beeutiful out there! But we should probably split, I’d love to talk more tonight, let’s meet up in our suits on the arc, say around 10? It’s too risky to reveal our identities, right now anyways.” Ladybug says and kisses the back of Bee’s hand. She takes a step back and gives a toothy smile. “I’ll see you later Bee. Bug out!” She calls out as she flies out using her yo-yo. While she may not have a crush on ladybug, she hopes that she found her new best friend.

As Marinette lands on her terrace and de transforms she can’t stop the smiling. She opens the skylight door above her bed and jumps down, laying on her bed after she lands. “Holy shit.” She gasps as her back hits the bed. “She’s gorgeous.” It was almost like she had hearts in her eyes. She didn’t know the other hero well enough yet, but she could feel a budding crush on the beautiful bee miraculous holder.

“That’s strange. Usually ladybug always ends up with a chat noir holder as her partner. I guess master felt that it wasn’t right this time. The ladybug and bee miraculous have always had a super strong connection too though, both being insects.” Tiki mutters a bit to herself, flying around and then sitting on the pillow beside Mari’s face. “You don’t fancy men do you?” She questions the now dark red faced girl.

“I...” she chokes a bit. “I don’t mind them. I’ve dated a few guys in the past. I do like girls a bit more though. I wouldn’t be opposed to dating a guy, I just have to feel a connection with them and you know, find them attractive, but I don’t know, there’s just something about girls.” Mari says dreamily. She drapes her arm over her head. She wants to know who the amazing girl behind the mask is, but she knows it’s not safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She lands on the Arc de Triumph and sits on the ledge, her legs dangling over. She brought a box of cookies with her, wanting to give her partner a welcome gift.

Queen Bee gracefully lands beside ladybug, sitting down beside her and giving her partner a smile. “Hey bug, rest a bit after the fight?” Bee asks, putting her hands beside her, obviously a little nervous to be sitting on a high edge like this. 

“Kind of, too much adrenaline running through me for me to rest right away. What about you Bee? Get the beauty sleep like every queen needs?” Ladybug says with a smile, pushing back onto the roof a bit to make Bee a little more comfortable. Bee gives a soft smile and pushes back as well and hums, laying back on her arms.

“I did, I know what you mean about the adrenaline, but today was so stressful that I kinda needed a nap.” She chuckles softly and feels something warm being placed on her lap. She looks down and sees a box from the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

“Good, I hope it helped a bit. I know superhero work is probably going to be a bit stressful, but I hope that we can hang out like this to make things a little less stressful.” Ladybug says with a smile and looks at the box. “A welcome gift, everyone likes cookies and I don’t think anyone would say no to Dupain-Cheng cookies, well except this one girl I know.” She chuckles and notices Queen Bee’s eyes light up.

“You’re kidding? You’re the best Ladybug. The Dupain-Cheng bakery is the best in all of France! Those bakers have blessed hands. I don’t even go anywhere else to get any baking.” Bee says as she shoves a cookie in her mouth and hums happily. “I hope you know you’re going to be getting a gift too next time we hang out like this. Pollen taught me how to use my miraculous phone, why don’t I hook these phones up so we can message each other when there is an akuma and so we can plan these hangouts?” Queen Bee says and opens up her compact phone, getting ready to add Ladybug.

“Sure! I think Tiki told me that we can hook up our miraculous phones to an app on our phone that way we can also message when we aren’t transformed.” Ladybug says as she punches in Queen Bee’s information. “I have a feeling we’re going to be really good friends Bee. You’re awesome!” Ladybug almost whispers as she closes up her phone and softly squeezes Queen Bee’s shoulder.

“You’d have no idea how much that means to me bug. I don’t really have any friends out of the mask so even just us talking now, this is the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time. This mask has really allowed me to be the real me.” She says and before she lets herself say more she hugs ladybug tightly and launches herself off the roof, needing to go back home. Yeah, ladybug will definitely be an amazing partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, only a day in and I have people asking for more. It feels good after having not written for a while. And man, action sequences are not easy to write, that’s why I’m starting out with them all being rookies.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mari!” Alya calls out, waving Mari to their shared table. Once her best friend sits beside her Alya slides her laptop over. “Did you see our new hero?” She smiles, pointing to a new website, the ladyblog.

“Oh cool! I did see the new hero’s, I watched it on my phone! Ladybug looks cool, but where is Queen Bee?” Mari asks, but doesn’t notice Chloé perk up at her words. “Queen Bee looks awesome! Plus, did you see her powers? She can stun the enemy!” Mari says, humming softly.

“Yeah, she’s cool and all, but Ladybug cleaned everything up with two words and looked like she’s been fighting for years. Who knew we had hidden hero’s here in Paris!” Alya jumps, slamming her hands on the desk excitedly. Ladybug obviously has a fan. Too bad Alya doesn’t know that Ladybug is standing right beside her.

“I hate to agree with either of you but Alya is right. Ladybug is obviously the hero and Queen Bee is just her sidekick.” Chloé butts in, knowing it would be strange of her if she didn’t interrupt their conversation at some point. 

“Queen Bee is not Ladybug’s sidekick, she’s a hero just like ladybug. If you watched the fight close enough ladybug looked like she never commanded Queen Bee to do anything, Queen Bee did what she thought was right for the battle, same with ladybug. They are of the same caliber.” Mari exclaimed and say down. “If you don’t believe me then watch the battle again, closer.” She says and then turns away from Alya and an almost blushing Chloé.

Though it doesn’t look like it from the outside Chloé is bursting with excitement. Mari seems to like Queen Bee better than ladybug! Mari likes the real her! Chloé knows that she’ll show Mari the real her before graduation, but she has to learn how to become friends with her partner first.

Mari was confused though. Chloé likes the superhero version of her? Mari never thought Chloé liking anyone would happen. In fact Chloé has always had what seems like a sidekick, and never a friend or partner, which Mari also found odd, wouldn’t the most popular girl in school have a friend or even a romantic partner? Mari heard she was close to one kid outside of school but nobody knew who they were. Mari always wanted to figure Chloé out, but Chloé hated her guts, so naturally Mari snapped back. The strangest thing though, was Chloé’s grades. Mari always thought she had Sabrina doing them back in the day, but even now with Sabrina gone, Chloé is still getting amazing grades. Mari knows there’s something that the bitchy blonde is hiding under that cold hard exterior.

“I don’t get it Tiki, she likes ladybug, she’s always acted super dumb, is always on her phone and hates me and basically everyone else. But loves ladybug, someone who is trying to save Paris. As you told me Akuma’s are caused by negative energies and emotions, wouldn’t Chloé be the best at creating Akuma’s and not care about ladybug? Wouldn’t she be on Hawkmoth’s side?” Mari ponders as she works on one of her next outfits, a Ladybug and Queen Bee inspired shirt and jacket duo. Reversible of course. If there were more hero’s to rise she would probably expand on the set. Maybe she could do a superhero line!

Marinette stopped focusing on Chloé and started sketching out a new line of clothing based on the two heros of Paris. But, her sketching was interrupted by the call of her mother asking her to watch over the bakery.

Mari went down to the bakery and up to the till, helping customers as they purchased. Most of the customers always knew what they wanted and were often times regulars at the bakery.

Suddenly someone she recognizes as Adrien Agreste walks in. She’s seen him on billboards, she has to admit, he’s good looking, but not someone she’d be interested in dating. After all, his father is her inspiration and it would just be awkward.

“Um, hi. I’m looking to order... I’ve never really been to a bakery before. Do you mind um, helping me out?” He asks with an awkward smile and scratching the back of his neck, a signature move from his photo shoots. What? Mari sees them a lot as she studies Gabriel’s designs.

“Absolutely. You came at a quiet time so we can take as much time as we need. Are you buying for a party? A snack? A gift? Or to share?” Mari asks as she walks over to the wide array of goods.

“Well, that’s the thing. I’m buying some for myself and some for a friend who’s too shy to come in. I don’t get to buy treats often so I’m using needing to by her treats as a way to sneak some of my own.” He laughs softly. Mari smiled, he was sweet, friendly. It was nice to see a star so big be so down to earth.

“That nice of you. Do you know what your friend likes or do you want me to show you our most popular choices? Also, do you have a flavour or a type of dessert you’re interested in?” Mari asks again, trying to get as much information before she suggests anything.

“Um... I’m not too sure what she likes. Usually when she talks about here it’s always saying that the desserts are heavenly and the daughter of the owners is ho....” he trails off, realizing the girl he’s probably talking to is the owners daughter. Mari tilts her head, then pieces together what he’s trying to say. Then she blushes.

“Is your friend too shy to come in because she has a crush on me? You should tell her to come in. I like girls too. It’s be nice to meet her. Let’s get back to the food for now though. So you don’t know what she likes... let’s look at the popular desserts.” Mari says, letting Adrien let go of what he had previously said.

“Thanks. So you must be Marinette? She was right, you’re incredibly kind. Thank you again. So what desserts do you recommend? I want a mix of a few sweet items and bread type items for myself.” Adrien says with a relieved sigh. Looking at the most popular items that the girl in front of him is pointing out. Something about her rings a bit familiar but he can’t figure out why.

“Alright, so I’ll get a sleeve of mixed macaroons, a half dozen croissants, a slice of one of your pies, please surprise me with which one, um.... a half dozen of your cream filled rolls, a half dozen of your pain au chocolat, and one of your vanilla mini cakes please.” Adrien says and Marinette smiles and starts getting everything put together. “Also, um, it was really nice getting to meet you, if you’d like to hang out as friends sometime, here is my number. I’m usually pretty busy, but my father has been telling me I need to expand my group of ‘colleagues’ so to me that means friends.” He says and hands her his number. She smiles and puts it in her pocket.

“I’d love to be friends, thanks! You can pretend like I’m someone just in it for the business to your father, just tell him I’m a designer, it’s not a lie, that way it seems like you’re beginning to be a business man.” She says and gets the boxes bagged up and passes them to Adrien as he pays. 

“Thanks Marinette, oh! I didn’t even tell you my name...” Adrien starts off and Marinette chuckles, swiftly cutting him off.

“Don’t worry, I know your name Adrien, who doesn’t?” She says with a friendly smile. Adrien turns red and then smiles softly at her.

“Thanks for treating me not like a celebrity. It’s been nice. Anyways, I’m off but thanks for all your help. And I hope I’ll see you soon.” Adrien says, turning and leaving, meeting Chloé around the corner and passing her her share of the baking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My upload schedule will be a bit weird. Work has been strange and my hours are all over the place. Sorry for taking a while to upload, I’m hoping I have more time to get next upload up quicker.


End file.
